Lucky Ending
Lucky Ending es el tema de cierre del anime Fruits Basket, interpretado por Vickeblanka. Fue lanzado el 10 de abril de 2019. Personajes Personajes por orden de aparición en el ending: *Hatori Sohma *Momiji Sohma *Hatsuharu Sohma *Kisa Sohma *Hiro Sohma *Yuki Sohma *Ayame Sohma *Kyo Sohma *Kagura Sohma *Shigure Sohma *Arisa Uotani *Saki Hanajima *Tohru Honda Lyrics |-|Kanji= さあこの記念日にはなまるつけよう 大きい愛につつまれたこの幸運な日 あやふやな目線をすぐにそらすような 僕に何度も君は語りかけてくれた 朝焼けが必要だ すこしゆっくりしたいな 何を始めよう わくわくがますような いつか必ず僕は君に答えて ここにいてわかったんだ まもりたい気持ちは勘違いじゃない 繋ぐものを絆と言えたら everything changes everybody changes 変わらないでいてずっと ここにいて　ここにいて 大事な話もすぐに茶化すような 僕は危なっかしくて心配したでしょう 切り変えが必要だ　うまくやってみたいが 泣きたいな　また散々だ　泣きたいな いつか必ず立派な言葉を持って 誰だってわからないんだ 疲れた時には宙に浮かんでいたい 君のもとへ流れてゆくから everything faded everybody faded 変わらないでいてずっとここにいて さよならって言葉はこの世から すっかり消えた 残るのは隣でふざける僕だけ 君が笑わない日はもう来ない ここにいてわかったんだ まもりたい気持ちは勘違いじゃない つなぐものを絆と言えたら everything changes everybody changes 違う世界にいても決して違わない everything changes everybody changes 変わらないでいてずっと ここにいて　ここにいて |-|Romaji= Sā kono kinenbi ni Hana maru tsukeyou Ōkī ai ni tsutsuma reta kono kōun’na hi Ayafuyana mesen o sugu ni sorasu yōna Boku ni nando mo kimi wa katarikakete kureta Asayake ga hitsuyōda Sukoshi yukkuri shitai na Nani o hajimeyou Wakuwaku ga masu yōna Itsuka kanarazu boku wa kimi ni kotaete Koko ni ite wakatta nda Mamoritai kimochi wa kanchigai janai Tsunagu mono o kizuna to ietara Everything changes Everybody changes Kawaranaide ite zutto Koko ni ite koko ni ite Daijina hanashi mo sugu ni chakasu yōna Boku wa abunakkashikute shinpai shitadeshou Kiri kae ga hitsuyōda umaku yatte mitaiga Nakitai na mata sanzanda nakitai na Itsuka kanarazu rippana kotoba o motte Dare datte wakaranai nda Tsukareta tokiniha chū ni ukande itai Kiminomotohe nagarete yukukara Everything faded Everybody faded Kawaranaide ite zutto koko ni ite Sayonara tte kotoba wa konoyo kara Sukkari kieta Nokoru no wa tonari de fuzakeru boku dake Kimi ga warawanai hi wa mō konai Koko ni ite wakatta nda Mamoritai kimochi wa kanchigai janai Tsunagu mono o kizuna to ietara Everything changes Everybody changes Chigau sekai ni ite mo kesshite tagawanai Everything changes Everybody changes Kawaranaide ite zutto Koko ni ite koko ni ite |-|English= Come on, let’s put on this anniversary This lucky day caught in a big love It is likely to distract an awkward eye immediately You talked to me many times I need a morning break I want to relax a little What to start Excitingly exciting Someday I will answer you I knew I was here It is not misunderstood feeling If you can say something to connect Everything changes Everybody changes Stay unchanged Stay here stay here Important stories will soon be turned into brown I was worried that I was worried I need to change it I want to cry It’s a mess again I want to cry Someday I always have a good word I don’t know who I want to float in the air when I’m tired Because it flows to you Everything faded Everybody faded I have been here for a long time Goodbye words from this world Completely disappeared It is only me who is annoyed next to what remains The day you don’t laugh doesn’t come anymore I knew I was here It is not misunderstood feeling If you can say something to connect Everything changes Everybody changes It will never be different even if you are in a different world Everything changes Everybody changes Stay unchanged Stay here stay here Video File:『Lucky Ending』(anime music video) File:Fruits Basket (2019) Full ED -「LUCKY ENDING」by Vickeblanka Galería Fruits Basket 2019 ED 01.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 ED 02.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 ED 03.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 ED 04.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 ED 05.png Fruits Basket 2019 ED 06.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 ED 07.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 ED 08.png Fruits Basket 2019 ED 09.jpg Background.png Fruits Basket 2019 ED 11.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 ED 12.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 ED 13.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 ED 14.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 ED 15.jpg Enlaces Externos *TVアニメ「フルーツバスケット」エンディングテーマ | Descargar Vickeblanka Lucky ending *Vickeblanka WEB OFFICIAL Navegación en:Lucky Ending Categoría:Música Categoría:Ending